Dame tus besos
by Monik
Summary: Mi primer Song-fic sobre esta pareja, sean piadosos. Bss


_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

**DAME TUS BESOS**

**-"¿Por qué se lo tuve que decir, por qué? Soy un tonto, no pude quedarme con la boca cerrada. Estás más guapo calladito. Pero es que no lo pude evitar, no pude, me fue imposible, tenerla en esa situación y que mi corazón no se apoderara de mi mismo, que hablara él por mi boca, era totalmente irrealizable. Olía tan bien… sus ojos brillaban tanto… esa sonrisa tan dulce dibujada en su rostro… un momento ¿sonrisa? ¿Estaba sonriendo? ¡Estaba sonriendo! ¿Sonría por…? No, no puede ser, ¿cómo va a ser por eso? Es absurdo, ¿o quizá no? Bien mirado si yo me he enamorado de ella, ¿por qué no puede ocurrir de su parte? A lo mejor esa diosa puede sentir algo hacia mí, algo que no sea repulsión, asco… al fin y al cabo, como se dice, del amor al odio hay un paso, así que, ¿por qué no viceversa? En mi caso así ha pasado."-Estos pensamientos invadían la cabeza de cierto slytherin, Draco no dejaba de pensar en su pelirroja favorita, en la chica de sus sueños, en la mujer que le había robado sin darse cuenta el corazón, en Ginny Weasley. **

**¿Quién lo diría, un Malfoy enamorado de una Weasley? Pero así era, no lo podía evitar. Ella ocupaba todo su tiempo, en muchas ocasiones la espiaba desde la lejanía, se sabía de memoria todos sus gestos, le tenía encandilado esa sonrisa tan perfecta, había pasado de que querer hacerla daño a querer matar a quién lo hiciera. Soñaba con Ginny, con estar con ella, con que no importara nada más que ellos dos, sólo ellos dos, nadie más, ni mortífagos, ni familias, nada, sólo ellos dos. Deseaba poder besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, decirla al oído lo mucho que la amaba, demostrarle a diario lo que sentía por ella, lo fuerte que latía su corazón si ella estaba cerca, de que se cortaba la respiración si pasaba por su lado, y que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos cuando ella le hacía alguna muestra de desprecio.**

**No negaba que se lo tenía merecido, que se había comportado mal, muy mal, con ella y con sus amigos, pero no podía cambiar su pasado, lo que había hecho; pero sí su futuro, quería cambiar, Draco Malfoy quería cambiar, ser mejor, y todo por ella, por Ginny. **

**Llevaba meses bebiendo los vientos por la pelirroja, y ella sin enterarse. Solamente se había dado cuenta de que no la trataba mal, ni a ella ni a sus amigos, era raro, pero no lo tomaba en cuenta, no quería pensar en Draco. No debía pensar en Draco. Si la gente supiera lo que por él sentía… si su hermano supiera lo que le estaba pasando… No quería pensar en Draco, pero así pasaba. No se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad real de poder tener algo por él, pero Malfoy tenía algo que la volvía loca, que la había sonrojarse ante su presencia, que la hacía cerrar los ojos e imaginar una feliz vida junto a él, sin barreras de ningún tipo, ni familiares ni sociales. **

**-"El otro día mintió, el otro día quería ver mi reacción, nada más, es imposible que dijera la verdad."**

**¿Cómo iba a ser verdad lo que dijo? ¿Cómo Draco Malfoy la iba a querer? A lo mejor había escuchado mal, eso era lo que se decía Ginny así misma a diario desde aquella tarde, tan maravillosa en cierta medida y tan terrible en otra.**

**-"Encima me miró con cara de estar esperando una respuesta de mi parte, como esperando que hiciera o dijera algo. ¿Y si no me hubiera podido contener y el hubiera besado? O le hubiera dicho que le amo… ¡Ay madre, por Merlín, menos mal que no hice nada, porque estoy segura de que era broma, una encerrona, un treta por su parte, un plan para dejarme mal. Menos mal. Pero… ¿y si decía la verdad? ¿Y si no bromeaba? ¡Pero qué dices Gin! Estás loca, es Malfoy, no puede quererte, es imposible, imposible."**

**De repente dos jóvenes chocaron, dos chicos sumidos en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que nadie conocía, pero que estaban muy, pero que muy, relacionados.**

**Ginny cayó al suelo y los pergaminos que llevaba en sus manos cayeron con ella. Draco se tambaleó un poco, pero no se cayó. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de quién se trataba la persona con la que habían chocado.**

**-Malfoy…**

**-Ginny…**

**-¿Ginny?**

**-¿No te llamas así?**

**-Sí, pero tú nunca me habías llamado así… Bueno da igual. Tengo prisa. Adiós, Draco.-dijo Ginny levantándose y recogiendo los pergaminos que se había caído.**

**Espera.-dijo Malfoy cogiéndola suavemente del brazo.**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Lo del otro día…**

**-¿Qué otro día?.-Draco levantó una ceja mirándola significativamente.**

**-El otro día.**

**-¿Cuándo te caíste encima de mí?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Qué?-la pelirroja intentaba aparentar seriedad, se mantenía fría, aunque sabía que esa sobriedad no la podría mantener mucho tiempo.**

**-No solamente me caí encima de ti.**

**-¿Pasó algo más?**

**-¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?-Draco estaba sacando fuerzas de donde podía para poder hablar, no se reconocía ni a sí mismo, pero no podía dejar de hablar, el que preguntaba era su corazón, su enamorado corazón.**

_**Perdóname, pero he de hablarte,  
no puedo esperar mas tiempo  
necesito que me contestes;  
yo ya te he dicho que te quiero  
y tú te lo sigues pensando  
parece que tuvieras miedo... **_

**-¿Qué dijiste?**

**-Que… que…**

**-¿Qué?-Ginny quería volverlo a oír, quería volver a oír esas palabras salir de la boca que más deseaba del mundo, que esos labios tan apetitosos para ella pronunciaran los sonidos más dulces del firmamento.**

**-Que te quiero.**

**Los dos se quedaron mirándose intensamente. Draco esperaba una respuesta por ella, la interrogaba con sus brillantes ojos grises, y ella quería contestar, quería acercarse a él y decirle que lo quería, que lo amaba, que lo deseaba, pero no pudo. Ginny se dio la vuelta y se fue. El pobre slytherin miró con tristeza como la chica de sus sueños se le iba entre los dedos. **

_**Cada vez que te pregunto  
no dices nada y te marchas  
y yo me voy desesperando  
porque sé que también me amas,  
que estoy leyendo en tus ojos  
lo que tus labios se callan.**_

**Draco bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería pararla, detener su marcha, pero no podía, sabía que era lo mejor, ellos dos no podían estar juntos, el mundo no lo aceptaría, además ella había dejado claro que no lo quería, y él sabía muy bien que lo que dicta el corazón no se puede cambiar, tanto si éste siente algo como si no hace. **

**Ginny se paró. Contenía como podía las lágrimas. Lo quería demasiado y pese a eso se había ido, ¿cómo podía haber hecho eso? El hombre que amaba con todo su alma la decía que la quería y ella se va. Le deja allí. La pelirroja se giró y miró a Draco. Estaba llorando. Ella también lo estaba haciendo. Quería ir con él, pero no sabía si podía, no sabía si debía.**

_**Ven y dame tus besos  
no te marches ahora  
sabes bien que te quiero   
ahora estamos a solas  
hace tiempo que sueño  
con que beso tu boca  
no me dejes así...  
no te marches ahora**_

**Draco se encaminó hacia el sentido el contrario, saladas puñaladas recorrían su rostro, dolía, quemaba. La quería tanto… y la había dejado ir. Era un tonto, un estúpido. No se merecía que aquella mujer estuviera con él. No era merecedor del amor de Ginny, pero… no podía dejarla ir. Draco se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró a Ginny a sus espaldas. Sonrieron, seguían llorando.**

**-Draco, yo también te quiero.-aquellas palabras eran la más maravillosa melodía que podían oír sus oídos. **

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Sí, te amo muchísimo.**

**Draco se acercó a ella. La cogió por la fina cintura y la miró sonriendo. Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos y sus bocas se encontraron. Fuegos artificiales hicieron aparición en aquel pasillo del gran colegio, lo que ellos dos sentían solamente tenía una descripción, sólo se podía definir con una palabra: amor. Y ahora daba todo igual, ahora sí que eran ellos dos solos, ahora no había anda más que ellos dos, ellos dos sellando su mutuo y puro amor con un dulce, tierno y a la vez apasionado beso.**

**Fin.**


End file.
